


You Give Me Fever

by GreyMichaela



Series: Buttons on a Coat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buttons one-shot, Fluff, Gabe gets sick, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Buttons 'verse, from Sam's POV.  Gabriel gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise, this is set after Sam and Gabe's reunion, once Gabriel's restaurant is open.

Gabriel didn’t get sick often.  All those neuroses about germs came in handy for at least one thing; he stayed healthy much more than most.

So maybe that’s why he didn’t recognize the symptoms when he _did_ fall ill.

It started with a sneeze as he and Sam cuddled on the couch, watching Sam’s favorite movie.

“Bless you,” Sam said absently, rubbing his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, and squinted at the screen.  “What are they _doing_?”

Sam laughed quietly.  “They’re watching buddy movies.  Can’t you just feel the homoerotic overtones?”

“Well yeah,” Gabriel said, “but I figured that was a result of me being bi. Plus they have mad chemistry.”

Sam smiled down at him.  Gabriel’s nose was pink, his cheeks a little flushed, and Sam frowned as he felt his forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked.

Gabriel blinked.  “Kind of have a headache,” he admitted.

“I think you might be coming down with something,” Sam said, biting back a surge of worry. Gabriel was a grown man; it was probably just a cold.

“I’m fine,” he was saying, pushing Sam’s hand away.

“Okay,” Sam said, “but I’m going to make you some hot tea anyway.”

 

He was awake first the next morning and rolled over to see Gabriel, face slack with sleep, a fever high in his cheeks.

_Shit_.  Sam felt Gabriel’s forehead – burning up – and the worry surged back.  Gabriel didn’t stir and Sam turned off the alarm clock and let him sleep, sending Celeste a text letting her know what had happened.

Gabriel woke up mid-morning with a startled gasp and flailed for his phone, swearing.

“Easy, _easy_ ,” Sam said, catching his hand. “You’re sick, Gabe. You can’t go to work today.”

“I’m not sick,” Gabriel snapped.  “I don’t _get_ sick.”

“You’re running a fever,” Sam persisted, but Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“I’m just overheated,” he said, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up to head for the bathroom.  He was halfway there when he collapsed in a heap.

“ _Gabriel_!” Sam hurled himself off the mattress and scooped him into his arms.  Gabriel’s head lolled as Sam laid him back down on the bed and ran for the bathroom and a wet washcloth.

He wiped the clammy sweat off Gabriel’s forehead and checked his breathing before grabbing his phone and calling his brother in law.

“Hello Sam,” Castiel said, his calm voice reassuring even over the phone. “How are you?”

“Cas,” Sam gasped, “Gabriel collapsed, he passed out, should I call an ambulance?”

“Is he sick?” Castiel asked, voice sharpening.

“Yeah, he’s got a high fever,” Sam said.  “I noticed he was coming down with something yesterday.”

“Okay, how’s his breathing?”

“Steady,” Sam said, holding a finger under Gabriel’s nose to reassure himself. “He just seems to be asleep right now.”

“Alright,” Castiel said.  “Look, I have to be in surgery in a few minutes.  Keep a close eye on his temperature. If it gets too high, you’ll need to bring it down again.  Cool cloths, even an ice-bath if necessary.   Make sure he stays hydrated and see if you can get him to eat some soup for protein. If his fever hasn’t broken by tonight, you’ll need to take him to the hospital.”

“Okay,” Sam said, taking a deep breath.

“Take care of yourself, too,” Castiel said gently.  “We don’t need you passing out while you’re nursing Gabriel.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam managed.

He hung up as Gabriel opened his eyes, blinking, and Sam took his hand.

“What… happened?” Gabriel asked.

“You passed out,” Sam said.  “You’re sick, love.”

“I don’t… _get_ sick,” Gabriel muttered, trying to sit up, but Sam held him down with ease.

“Well, you did this time,” he said.

Gabriel scowled up at him.  “I don’t have _time_ to be sick,” he said. “Everything hurts. Why does everything hurt?”

Sam couldn’t help his smile.  How Gabriel managed to be adorable with his hair wildly mussed, a runny nose and his cheeks flushed, Sam had no idea, but he had to resist the urge to kiss him.

Gabriel crossed his arms and hunkered down in the bed.  “Stop looking at me like that,” he muttered.

“Sorry,” Sam said lightly.  “Not my fault I’m so head over heels in love with you.  That’s on you for being so lovable.”

Gabriel’s lips twitched and he uncrossed his arms.  “Do I have to stay in bed all day?” he said.

“Afraid so,” Sam replied.  “But don’t worry, I’m not leaving your side except to get you drinks and soup.”

“Do I get cuddles?” Gabriel asked.

“As long as you promise not to sneeze on me,” Sam told him, “absolutely.”


End file.
